Family Secrets
by Secretlyequalist
Summary: Korra, upon coming to republic city, is drawn into a relationship with Amon, who is looking for inside information about her. The relationship goes a bit farther than Amon expected, and in the midst of all this, Amon realizes that Korra is actually his daughter. There will be incest, so beware.
1. prologue: secrets

It was Korra's one vacation from training per year, but she couldn't have fun. It was her birthday, she should have been having a great time, with prospects of her favorite seaweed noodles and blubbered seal jerky dinner looming in the distance, but she just couldn't be happy. She couldn't get what her mother had told her earlier that day out of her head.

Korra had left the White Lotus training complex for a week to celebrate her 14th birthday with her family, which she had been exited about for weeks, but her excitement turned to dread when on the morning of her birthday, Senna sat next to her and told her the truth about her.

"It's time that you knew that Tonraq is not your father" she said.

"What?" Korra asked "Did you cheat on Dad or something?"

"Oh no, I would never do that! You were just conceived before I met him" she replied, searching through a box she had taken out from under her bed.

"Before I married Tonraq, I was in a relationship with a young man named Noatak, a traveler from the Northern tribe." She handed Korra a picture from the box.

"Wow, he's pretty attractive. And he has the same hairstyle as me!"

"Yea, I always found it funny that you prefer to have your hair like that. Anyway, he was great, but he wanted to elope with me and travel around the earth kingdom, while I just wanted to stay here and have children. He must have had a dark family past, since the prospect of children made him shudder."

"But you say he's my father?" Korra wondered.

"Well we were young and careless. I was only 18 and wasn't thinking of contraception. The night before he left me forever, he gave me the night of my life. Not even Tonraq has made me feel that good"

"Okay mom, you don't need to go into that much detail"

"After he left me, I got together with Tonraq and when you were born, he just assumed that you were his baby, but I knew that you're actually Noatak's daughter"

"Why are you telling me this now?" Korra said

"Because I hate keeping secrets!" Senna replied. "You know that! I couldn't even keep the fact that I broke the antique fishing spear from your father...well not your father but... you get the point"

So that evening, Korra couldn't get what she just learned off her mind. She kicked at the snow on the edge of her favorite staring cliff, thinking of how this would change her life forever. Of course in a matter of weeks, she had all but forgotten about Noatak.

* * *

"Lieutenant, get me everything you can find about the avatar" Amon commanded. "I need to know what I'm going up against."

"Well there's the interview she gave earlier today, and this celebrity magazine article I found" the lieutenant replied. Amon snatched the magazine from his hands.

"This tells me nothing! All it says is her heritage!" he exclaimed. "Hmm... apparently her mother's name is Senna. Why does that seem so familiar?"

"I don't know sir, but if you need more info about the avatar, I can send our best men to spy on her"

"No, I'll do it myself, and what's the best way to get information out of a 17 year old girl?"

"By stalking her?"

"No" Amon said. "By starting a relationship with her." The lieutenant looked puzzled.

"But Amon, you can't just approach her, she'll freak out. I'd be scared if a strange masked man approached me on the street asking for a date." he said

"I won't wear the mask" Amon replied.

"Sir, not to be rude, but your face is horribly disfigured."

Amon chuckled. "People have told me I have quite a talent with makeup." He disappeared into the back room, only to emerge 20 minutes later looking like a perfectly normal young man.

"A water tribe man! of course! appeal to her longing for home" the lieutenant exclaimed. Amon hadn't actually been thinking of that, he was just going out in his normal form, unburdened by masks or scars.

"Escort me out the back. I can't have any of the equalists spotting me like this."

"Why?" the lieutenant asked. "Are you afraid they'll think a waterbender snuck into the complex?"

"No, but some of the ladies might recognize me" he said

"Sir?" "What do you think I'm doing on those Saturday nights when I disappear into my office for hours on end? I like to give my loyal followers a treat every once and a while, but I don't want any of them to think they're getting seconds tonight."


	2. Chapter 1: awkward beginnings

It was the middle of the night in a desolate Republic City alleyway, yet Korra was strangely relaxed. She finally had some alone time. No airbending training or task force, no obnoxious interviews, and no probending, which was surprisingly stressful, even though it was supposed to be her release. Just as she had thought she found a quiet spot, she heard an odd male shriek behind her.

"Oh my god! You're the avatar!" Korra turned around swiftly to see a man staring at her. He seemed to be from the Water tribe, judging from his clothes and complexion.

"Uh... hello?" she replied "And who exactly are you?"

"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Noatak." he said. That was the name of her real father, Korra thought. She wondered how common the name was up North.

"Pleased to meet you, I guess" she mumbled, awkwardly shaking his hand. Korra did not realize that being the avatar in a large city would require being such a big figure, with so much public speaking and interviews. She certainly never expected that people would stop her on the streets. Her sheltered life under the white lotus hadn't prepared her for any of this.

"You seem a bit lost. Do you need me to show you around? Help you find a place where there's more people?"

"No, I know where I'm going. I'm really trying to avoid people right now. Too much stress, ya know?"

"Well, um, if you feel too stressed in the future, I know a few places. There's a really good tea shop down the road from the probending arena, and I know how to get great seats for probending matches, although I guess since you probend yourself, you probably wouldn't be interested in that" Noatak said. For a fully grown man, Korra thought, he wasn't particularly good at talking articulately.

"Tea sounds nice, I guess" she replied "I'm free tomorrow afternoon"

"Great! I'll see you there." As he sped off Korra wondered why she had just agreed to spend time with this stranger. Part of her was probably just happy that a fairly attractive, older man was hitting on her, despite his awkwardness, she thought. Not many people had ever flirted with her, and even though she just met Noatak, he seemed like a good enough distraction from her seemingly never-ending avatar duties.

* * *

Amon stepped into the cab waiting for him, only to be greeted by his lieutenant.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked

"Not well" Amon replied. "I think I might have taken the 'crazed fanboy' act a bit too far."

"So I suppose you didn't get a date."

"I did, but it was really uncomfortable." Amon had forgotten what it was like to deal with forming a relationship. For the past several years all he needed to do to get a woman was ask an equalist into his office, tear off his mask to reveal his real face, say a few seductive things, and she'd immediately strip for him. Trying to start a relationship from scratch was way harder than he'd remembered.

"Are you sure this process won't be too slow?" the lieutenant asked. "I'm still able to get some people to stalk her for you. It seems like that would be easier."

"No, definitely not. This may be slow, but it's a foolproof way to get information. If you guys stalk her and there's even one slip up she could become incredibly over-guarded." Also, he thought, she reminded him a little of a water tribe girl he had a thing with back when he was traveling the world. For some reason, he couldn't remember that woman's name, but he remembered her fondly. Perhaps he would enjoy a relationship with the Avatar.

"Well we can't let this take too long sir. The sooner we get enough inside information to take her down, the better."

"The avatar isn't going anywhere, and the government isn't competent enough to stop our movement. We have plenty of time."

"I don't know about that. I just got a report saying that an entire equalist compound was brought down by Councilman Tarrlok and his task force earlier tonight. We have to really get this destroying the avatar thing going or it might be too late."

"Shit" Amon muttered. "We should just concentrate on getting rid of that god damn Tarrlok instead of the Avatar. She just seems like a perfectly normal girl."

The lieutenant looked puzzled. "What's with this sudden sympathy towards the Avatar? She's the most powerful bender in the world, the only person who really has a chance of stopping us!"

"You're right, I'm probably just exhausted. Give me my normal clothes. I don't feel like taking the time to sneak in through the back of the compound right now."


	3. Chapter 2: the tea shop

Korra sat outside an equalist compound with Tarrlok and the task force, waiting to attack. Tarrlok, she noticed, had formed a habit of looking

at her oddly all the time. Not in a sexual way, but like he was studying her.

"Tarrlok?" she asked him the next time she noticed him staring.

"Oh, sorry" he replied. "I'm not checking you out or anything."

"Well that's good to know"

"I've just noticed that you look a lot like my brother. You have the same hair as he had and everything."

"You have a brother?" Korra wondered

"Well, he perished in a snowstorm years ago" Tarrlok said. "His name was Noatak."

"Wow, that must be a really common name. The Lee of the Northern Water Tribe"

"Really?" he asked. "I've never heard of anyone else with that name."

"Well I now know of three people with—oh that reminds me, can I leave the task force a couple hours early today?"

"What for?" Tarrlok wondered.

"I need to...practice my airbending" she said, thinking up a quick excuse, since she didn't think Tarrlok would let her get off the task force

for something as useless as a date with a guy she didn't know.

"Well, seeing as you haven't yet been able to airbend, I'll let you go" he said, smugly grinning. That man was just so infuriating at times,

Korra thought. He always knew just what to say to piss her off.

* * *

"This must be the place" Korra said to herself as she stood in front of the Jasmine Dragon tea shop next to the probending arena. She

stepped inside and immediately saw Noatak sitting at a table in the far left corner. He waved to her and she sat next to him, grabbing a

menu.

"Glad you could make it Avatar" Noatak said.

"Please, just call me Korra" she replied. "I'd like to be in an unprofessional setting for once." Korra began to read the back of the menu,

which described the overly exaggerated tale of how Iroh, the dragon of the west and creator of the Jasmine Dragon, fulfilled his dream of

having a world famous chain of tea shops.

"So Korra," Noatak said. "How are you liking the city so far?"

"It's kinda messed up, but awesome otherwise"

"Messed up? in what ways?"

"Well the Equalists, for one" she replied. "I mean, who do they think they are going around and taking people's bending away? Sure

they've only done it to triad members so far, but can't the cops just deal with them? And then since I'm the avatar, it's my 'duty' to get rid of

them myself! Spirits I wish they would disappear!"

* * *

Amon was beginning to ignore Korra's seemingly neverending ramble about his own movement, when she caught his attention again with

a question.

"Are you a bender?" she asked. Amon swore years ago that he would never let anyone know of his past, including his bending, but he just

knew she would trust him more if he was.

"Yes" he replied "Waterbender."

"So you understand my fear! If Amon takes away your bending you won't have anything either, right?" Amon didn't know how to respond

to this since he was, well, Amon. He really only used his bending to equalize other benders, and once he was done doing that to the whole

world, he would equalize himself.

"Well..." he muttered "since you're the avatar, bending is your job, but there's plenty of work for nonbenders"

"Like what? farming? running a store? People born without bending are used to that kind of mundane life, but they haven't spent their

whole life controlling the elements. It's a complete life change and Amon is forcing people to do it." Amon had never thought of it that way,

that his taking people's bending away would force them to reconfigure their lives, but he still thought the world would be much better without

it.

The two of them conversed for the next couple hours, until Korra checked the time.

"Oh crap, I have a task force press conference tonight" she said. "Councilman Tarrlok will murder me if I don't get there on time." She ran

off, out of the tea shop.

"Okay, I'll see you around, I guess" Amon called after her. "I'll listen for you on the radio."

* * *

"Sir, you better listen to this" the lieutenant said to Amon as he slipped his normal clothes on and strapped on his mask. "It's the Avatar's

press conference"

"Amon, I challenge you to a duel!" Korra's voice sounded over the radio.

"Do you have enough inside information to do this right?" the lieutenant asked.

"All I know" replied Amon "Is that the Avatar is very overstressed and that she's terrified of me."

"Well then why don't you use that fear against her?"

"Exactly! Round up a group of equalists. After tonight, the avatar won't set foot in another one of my compounds."


	4. Chapter 3: love sparks

"I can't take it anymore!" Korra shouted at Amon across the table. "That man is just terrorizing me. Terrorizing all the benders. I am so glad I can just go back to focusing on probending now." Amon was on his second date with Korra, and so far it had consisted of nothing but her venting her fears about his movement.

"Well even though you're getting back to probending now, will you still have time to have tea with me" he said, afraid that if she no longer had time for him, he would never get the information he needed. Also, Amon was beginning to like the Avatar's company, despite the fact that they're enemies.

"Well aren't you the jealous fanboy, Noatak" replied Korra. "Don't worry, I can still hang with you. You should come to one of my championship games, if you want. I can get you the best seat in the house."

"That sounds nice." To tell the truth, Amon had never actually been to a probending match. He had always thought it a vile display of bending, but had never seen one in person. This, he thought was a good way to at least see the sport before he blew the arena to pieces, which he was definitely planning to do at one point or another.

"Great! The first championship match is on Monday. Meet me outside the arena before sunset."

* * *

The probending arena loomed over Amon as he searched for Korra. Why, he wondered, did everything seem so intimidating when he wasn't wearing his mask? Korra ran towards him, two boys following close behind.

"Noatak! Glad you could make it!" she shouted. "Mako says it's okay if you sit backstage to watch us." Amon recognized one of the boys behind her as the bumbling earthbender he almost equalized at his revelation.

"Come on Korra!" the other boy shouted. "We need to get ready!" Korra ushered Amon through a series of doorways until they got to a room overlooking the arena. It was huge! Amon thought. He had spent countless hours calculating plans of attack on this arena, but had never seen it's vastness before.

"You just sit here and..." Korra trailed off, obviously glaring at a girl who was affectionately rubbing noses with the firebender of her team, the one he assumed was Mako. She stormed off onto moving platform that brought her to the center of the arena, irritated.

The match started and Amon watched, half disgusted, half intrigued. While it was obvious only benders could participate in probending, it wasn't particularly ruthless, and the Avatar's team was so perfectly synchronized that it almost seemed like the art that bending once was, years ago, before it was used to fight and oppress others. He was starting to enjoy the sport. That is, until the next match began.

Korra and the rest of the fire ferrets had left the arena to get some victory noodles since they one the match, but Amon had chosen to stay and watch some other games. The next game reminded him why he hated this sport and the whole bending establishment. The team who won, the Wolfbats, cheated in every way possible, and their leader, Tahno, reveled in the victory. Amon could't wait to sink his thumb into that one. He stormed out of the arena, not bothering to wait for Korra to return.

* * *

Amon didn't see Korra at the Jasmine Dragon for another couple days. He figured she should enjoy her vile sport while it lasted, and the fact that he was beginning to sympathize with her was really worrying him. Also, she had no way of contacting him, so even if she wanted to have tea with him, she couldn't, which is why he was surprised when she burst through the doors of the Jasmine Dragon as he was taking a break from the equalists, which he had begun to do more often.

"Noatak! I'm so glad you're here!" she shouted, running towards him. "I really need someone to talk to right now. Someone who's not Mako or Bolin or an old person or anything." How old did she think he was, Amon wondered. The scar paint he used must be doing wonders to his complexion.

"Alright Korra, what's going on"

"I screwed up. I tried to date bolin while being in love with Mako and almost kept us from going to the finals!" she said.

"But you didn't lose, did you?" Amon asked.

"No, but now everyone hates me! All I wanted to do was have a nice little relationship and I ended up breaking poor Bolin's heart."

"But do you really need a relationship?" he wondered. "Wouldn't something like love get in the way of your avatar duties?"

"That's what everyone says!" Korra shouted. "Every time I ask an adult for relationship advice they always tell me it will get in the way, except for Pema, but it was her advice that got me into this mess!"

"Well if you want a relationship that badly, why don't you date me?"

* * *

"What?" Korra asked. She shouldn't have been surprised that Noatak wanted to date her, since it was apparent from the start, but she didn't think he would be so upfront about it.

"You could date me, officially. I know we only really met a few weeks ago, but you're really cool Korra. You're more than just an avatar."

"Well sure" she replied. All she really wanted anyway was to know someone who thought of her as something other than the Avatar, who didn't expect anything of her. "And if it doesn't work out, it won't ruin anything for either of us."

"Okay" Noatak said. "Why don't we go see a play. I'll pick you up at sunset at airtemple island."

"That sounds nice" she replied, and the two of them left the tea shop.


	5. Chapter 4: the championship game

"Why can't you come to my championship match?" Korra whined.

"I already told you" Amon replied. "I have to visit my sister that weekend."

"Can't you visit some other time? You're the one who wanted to start this relationship in the first place, so you should have to go to all my things" she joked. "Come on, I need you for moral support."

Amon and Korra had been formally dating for about a week, and even though it was supposed to be solely for getting information, Amon was really enjoying it. The two of them would go out almost every night together, and their evenings usually ended with going down to the shore and having waterbending splash-fights under the moon. Even this didn't bother him. Korra was seeming to like being with him too, which pleased him. Maybe if the whole nonbending revolution thing didn't work out, he could settle down with her, he thought.

"Don't worry Korra, I'll only be gone for that weekend. You won't notice me gone. It'll be like I'm right there with you in the arena." Amon wished that he actually was leaving for the weekend, that he didn't have to go through with this, but no. He had spent weeks planning to infiltrate the arena. He had people plant bombs in just the right positions under the floors and contraptions in the ceiling to lower him down. Everything was perfectly planned out, and he couldn't go back on it just because he had developed a little crush on the avatar.

"You're right, I'll just have to celebrate our victory with you a few days late" she said. "I'll miss you. Now you go have fun with your sister." The two embraced and they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Introducing the Future Industries' Fire Ferrets!" Amon heard the announcer boom from his spot under the stage. Everything he planned was going perfectly, yet he had the feeling that this wasn't right. Amon knew for certain that the Wolfbats would cheat their way to the top, so he wouldn't have to equalize Korra in front of all those people, but just to make sure, he had someone pay off the refs on top of what Tahno was already paying them. He had instructed his lieutenant to make sure the Fire Ferrets were secured and out of the action. He had even made a threatening announcement over the radio that morning telling the officials to close the arena so he wouldn't have to actually go through with it, but of course Korra and her friends complained and the council obliged. Amon would just have to execute his plan and ignore the fact that he was getting more and more infatuated with the avatar.

He could hear the crowds go wild as the Wolfbats destroyed the Fire Ferrets and they were announced the champions. He heard the screams radiating from the audience and Shiro Shinobi broadcasting his fear-induced bladder failure to the terrified crowd. He saw the entire pool at the bottom of the arena explode with electricity as his lieutenant knocked out the Fire Ferrets to secure them. It was time.

Amon had all but forgotten about Korra as he rose from the stage, made his speech and pressed his thumb against Tahno's forehead, stripping him of his impurity. Everything was going as planned, but of course, the avatar had to have freed herself and begun to chase him. Why, he thought, was it that the one time he had feelings for someone, he was expected to destroy them? Amon couldn't fight her, he just rose up into his airship and let her battle his lieutenant below, knowing that he would never be competent enough to destroy her.

He watched her fight from above, but as it went on, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see her, needed to make sure she was okay. Amon leapt from the airship to the rooftop of a nearby building while nobody was watching, grabbing his bag on the way out. He snuck into a bathroom to change into what Korra would recognize as Noatak and ran all the way to the destroyed arena.

* * *

Korra could see Noatak running towards her as she left the arena with Mako and Bolin. She ran towards him, breaking the half-embrace the boys had been giving her as they walked. "Noatak!" she shouted. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your sister right now?"

"The roads were blocked from the Equalist threat. The city is in complete lockdown" he replied. "I heard the explosion and came here as fast as I could. I needed to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. I just can't believe Amon got away with all of this." Korra said. She noticed that he winced when she said Amon's name, supposing he was just as terrified of him as she was. He dragged her towards him and kissed her.

"I was so worried about you. I really like you Korra."

"Well if you like me that much" she whispered, "stop by my room in an hour."

* * *

Amon arrived at Korra's window not a minute late, although he had to stop by Equalist headquarters beforehand to secretly heal any fallen, unconcious men, since he couldn't afford to lose a single one.

"Noatak! You came!" Korra called to him from her window. She bent a set of steps out of the side of the building so he could climb up.

"Okay, I'm here" he said, tossing his bag in a corner, wincing when the bag made a clunk sound as the mask in it hit the floor. "What are we going to do."

"Well Tenzin is out all night interrogating people with Beifong, and Pema took the kids on a surprise vacation to all the air temples, because she's afraid Amon will take their bending before they ever get a chance to see them. Other than the acolytes, who are all in the men's dormatory, we're all alone." she said.

"So what do you have in mind?" Amon asked, half intrigued, half terrified.

"We're going to have sex."


	6. Chapter 5: in the bedroom

A/N: I'm really sorry this has taken over a month to update. I've never written smut before, just read a lot of it, so I kept putting it off, then putting off revising it, and I hope nobody hates me now.

Big thanks to Paisleyhearts for editing it and waiting patiently for me to actually respond to her comments, which I'm sorry I didn't do. Also sorry that I didn't manage to make it longer, I just don't like writing long chapters.

* * *

"Wait, now?" Amon asked. "We've only been dating for a week, and don't you think you're a bit young?"

"Don't worry, I lost my virginity a while ago. You wouldn't be my first or anything" Korra said. Noatak looked at her quizzically. "White lotus sentry, nothing special. If you don't want to though, I understand."

"Oh no, I can do it if you want me to." Amon had no idea why he was getting into this. The avatar was his enemy, he couldn't risk getting too attached to her, although that had basically already happened. "Why right now though?"

"Well I've heard that if you use waterbending in just the right way, it feels amazing" she replied. "And since Amon is becoming more powerful, this may be one of our last chances to do it. He could take either of our bending at any moment"

"Where did you hear this?" Amon asked suspiciously. "And how do you know it's so great."

"My mother was very open about her bedroom life" Korra muttered. "And if you're so unsure about this, then let me show you." Korra pushed Amon onto the bed and undid his shirt, exposing his chest. She then bent a stream of water from a glass next to her bed onto his naked flesh and positioned it on several points across his chest and abdomen. Amon recognized these as chi points he would press on Equalist women during times when he was fulfilling his own sexual urges.

Suddenly, the strategically placed beads of water became ice cold, then the next moment boiling hot. They flashed temperatures and slowly pressed into Amon's skin until everything melded into one intense burning sensation. He could see Korra standing over him, grinning immensely, just knowing the pleasure she was sending through him. Amon needed her, and he could see that she needed him too.

* * *

Korra could see the emerging bulge in Noatak's trousers, and knew she had convinced him. She turned towards the bathroom. "I just need to get ready, and then it's my turn" she called out to him. "I'll tell you where to put the water. Don't worry, you won't be completely lost."

She returned with her hair down wearing nothing but her bindings, and was disappointed to find that Noatak was still fully clothed. "Aren't you a little overdressed?" she asked, irritated.

"Oh, sorry" he replied. Korra watched as he carefully took off each garment, leaving nothing but his own bindings. She laid down next to him as he sat up and concentrated all the water from the glass onto one of his hands.

"Okay Noatak, first drip a little in the space right above my naval" she instructed.

"I know what I'm doing Korra" he said. "I know all the pleasure chi points. I'm much more experienced than you think." He began by running the water up and down her abdomen, bending it in intricate patterns and cooling it until it was almost ice. Korra arched her back to the sensation, Noatak taking this as an invitation to remove her bindings and move the water downwards. He flicked it up and down between her legs, just teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves above her entrance, filling her with a fire she couldn't contain. She reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair, dragging him on top of her, pulling his lips onto hers. He began to gently tug on her lower lip, while simultaneously tracing patterns below her breast with his finger, slowly lowering down until he was fingering her. Korra summoned a stream of water and threaded it between Amon's legs, causing him to grab some water himself and direct it at three specific points on the inside of her thighs. A shudder of pleasure swept through Korra and she could feel that she was becoming wet. The sensation inside her grew. She let out a whimper of pleasure, and saw a pleased look on Noatak's face.

"More" she moaned. "Give me more. I want you inside me."

"Shouldn't we use some sort of protection?" he asked, speeding up his hand motions.

"We're...both...waterbenders" Korra gasped between breaths. "We'll bend it out...when we're done."  
Noatak repositioned himself and removed his bindings, leaving no barrier between the two of them. Korra braced herself as he entered her, remembering how it had hurt immensely her first time, but was instead greeted with intense waves of pleasure running up inside her and down her thighs. He pushed farther inside her and she moaned in pleasure as he rocked in and out of her entrance. The two of them climaxed at the same time, feeding off each other's pleasure.  
Noatak pulled out and lay down next to Korra, the two of them breathing heavily. Korra felt a faint tickle between her legs, and noticed that Noatak was bending a stream of liquid out of her, using waterbending as contraception.

As he finished, Korra stood up and walked to the bathroom. "I'll just be a minute" she called to him.

* * *

Once Korra had left, Amon spread out on the bed, satisfied. He hadn't had such passionate sex in years, not since he dated a water tribe girl in his youth. Amon noticed a photo on the table next to Korra's bed of her and her parents. He examined it and realized that both Korra and her mother look uncannily similar to what he remembered of this water tribe girl he dated years ago.

"Korra?" he asked her through the bathroom door.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What are your parents names?" He had become curious about her family looking at the picture.

"My mom's name is Senna, and the guy everyone thinks is my dad is named Tonraq. I've never actually met my real father, he left my mom before I was born. His name was...That's funny, I don't remember it. It's something northern Watertribe-y, but it doesn't really matter, since he left my mom long before I was born." Amon's eyes widened

"Oh shit" he yelled. He heard Korra burst out of the bathroom at his cry and fumble around in the dark only to smash her foot against his bag that was sitting by the wall, spilling it's contents on the floor. She bent down and summoned a flame so she could replace all his items and his heart stopped as he remembered what he had stored in there. Amon winced as he heard Korra shriek and collapse onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 6: Memory

Korra woke up in a dark room strapped to a chair. The walls were covered in various threatening-looking machines, each with an Equalist logo branded on them. She wondered what happened last night, recalling that she had spent the night with Noatak, but had passed out at some point. Just as she was beginning to remember, a door opened and Amon stepped forward.

"I'll deal with her from here" he called to someone outside the door. Korra shuddered in her seat as he stepped in front of her. Amon started to lift a hand and Korra flinched away, assuming he was reaching up to remove her bending with his accursed thumb, but instead he grabbed his mask and removed it. She gasped in horror seeing the familiar face look down at her.

"Noatak?" she asked. "What's going on here?"

"I guess you hit your head harder than I thought" He replied. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember the sex. Then I passed out for some reason" Korra said. "Why are you dressed as Amon Noatak? Or are you even Noatak"

"Oh I am definitely Noatak. However, I am also Amon." Korra's heart stopped.  
"I really didn't want you to find out this way. I didn't want you to find out at all" He began. "I originally started seeing you because I wanted more information on you, but then it went a bit too far."

Korra was on the verge of tears. "I can't believe this!" she shouted. "We did so much last night, and you didn't love me at all?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that" he muttered. "After we had been dating for a bit, I realized that you reminded me a lot of this one southern Water tribe girl I was with before I got to republic city. So much, that I did have feelings for you. It wasn't merely for the information."

"Well at least I now know that you were in love with another girl while fucking me!" she spat at him.

"I'm not done yet" he growled. "I did have feelings for you, because you're almost identical to that girl. Even your sex was the same. Unfortunately, last night while you were freshening up afterwards, I realized that that girl was..." Noatak paused and clenched his fists.

"Why does this even matter?" she cried.

"Because that girl is your mother!" he shouted. Korra stared in disbelief.

"You're my real father" she gasped. "You're the Northern Water tribe traveler that she told me about years ago. I think I'm going to throw up."

"Again I am really sorry that you had to find out at all. I didn't want to have to capture you, but after you found my mask last night, I was sure you had made the connection, especially because it made you faint. I had to bring you here to air on the safe side."

"What were you planning to do next?" Korra yelled. "Did you expect that you could just keep me hostage here until you're little revolution comes to fruition? Didn't you think that I'd have people searching for me?"

"I won't keep you here. That would be foolish. I'm simply going to take your memory of this away" Noatak replied.

"You can take memories now? Is this another gift from the spirits?" she screamed. "If so, then what kind of sick and twisted spirit do you worship?"

"Well if I'm going to wipe your memory anyway, I may as well explain all of this" he said, wringing his hands together.

"All of what? Spit it out!" Korra was seething with anger and fear and utter confusion.

"Well my ability to equalize people isn't a gift from the spirits at all. It's just a method of bloodbending where I form a small blood clot in the part of the brain that allows bending and re-routing your capillaries so the procedure doesn't kill you."

"You're a bloodbender?" Korra shrieked. Noatak was becoming worse and worse a person with every word he spoke.

"Yes I am, but that's beside the point" he said. "I'll remove your memory in a very similar way, locating the points in your brain that hold the memory of everything that happened between us and cutting off the blood flow. By the time I'm done, you won't remember anything about me, and if you do, it will be nothing more than a forgotten dream." Noatak stepped towards one of the machines, bringing up a screen. He then walked towards Korra holding a bundle of wires. "I'm going to have to put these on your head so I can more easily search for your memories. Try not to struggle too much, they are very fragile."

"And why should I let you go through with this?" she seethed.

"How about this, avatar Korra" he spat. "You let me scan your brain and remove a couple unpleasant and harmful memories and your life can commence normally, or you don't let me remove anything, I take your bending right now, and you live the rest of your life knowing that you committed incest with Republic City's most wanted criminal."

"How do I know you won't do both?" she asked. "And how do I know that machine of yours won't just electrocute me?"

"Doing both would be useless and I still want to give you a fair fight, and you can trust the machine. I use it to help wipe the memory of spies that get into my compounds, and nobody has died." Noatak walked towards Korra as she bowed her head in defeat. He attached the wires to her forehead and an image of a brain appeared on the screen, which Noatak commenced to study. After a couple minutes, he came back and raised his thumb.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you Korra" he muttered. "Just so you know, I had a great time with you, and who knows, maybe we'll meet again in the future, but as father and daughter." With that, Korra's eyes closed, and she blacked out.


	8. Epilogue: Missing

**A/N: this is the final installment of anything for this story. Thank you anyone who read it and has continued to read it throughout. I had no idea so many people would see it, much less follow it, so thanks to everyone. Now to try to write a oneshot requested to me by an Anon on tumblr...**

* * *

Early in the morning after the Equalists had blown up the arena, Korra went to help Mako and Bolin pack up their stuff. As they worked, Bolin noticed that she had an empty look to her, like something had been torn from her very being.

"Hey Korra, where's Noatak?" he questioned, noticing that her boyfriend, whom she had seemed incredibly close to over the past week, was missing. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Who's Noatak?" she asked, seeming kind of distant.

"You're boyfriend?" Bolin wondered. "You know, the water tribe dude you've been dating?"

"I've never had a real boyfriend" she said. "I've had a couple little things with people, but never a serious relationship, and I don't really know any water tribe guys my age other than Tahno, and I try to avoid him."

"But Korra-"

Mako cut him off. "Bro, leave it. She probably just had a bad break up and is trying to forget about him."

"Oh, sorry" Bolin said, embarrassed. The three of them continued to pack and discuss the seemingly dark future.

Halfway across the city, Amon was looking out the window of his office towards air temple island. He let out a long sigh as his lieutenant entered the room.

"Are you okay sir?" the lieutenant asked. "Mr. Sato is on the phone, he says the new equipment will be ready for pick up in a couple days, he just needs to make a few tweaks."

"Tell him that's fine" Amon replied, still staring out the window.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he wondered. "You've been acting a little funny ever since you wiped the Avatar's memory last night."

"I may have gotten a little more attached to her than I should have" he murmured. "I was just enjoying being in a relationship again."

"I'm sorry sir" his lieutenant said. "Is their anything I can do to help you be back on your feet?"

"Not really" he sighed, walking over to his desk. "I just kind of miss her, but there's no time for that nonsense. I have a revolution to run."


End file.
